The Formula 1 Wiki:Manual of Style/Drivers
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is a Manual of Style for all articles regarding Drivers. It details all necessary sections, and details of how to format each section. Links to team names should use these Constructor templates (e.g. ). Engine manufacturers should use an Engine template (e.g. ). Constructor-Engine links should use Constructor-Engine templates (e.g. ). Flags should be used in infoboxes using a Flag template. There exists a preload template for this type of article. Simply click the "Driver" link in the box above the edit window when starting a new page. If you're editing an existing page, this preload is at Template:Preload Driver. For more information on drivers, see Project Drivers. Infobox An should start the article. This contains basic information about the driver, and some basic statistics. The wiki is set up so that the majority of stats are automatically loaded, provided that the driver's name (including accents) is correctly spelled in the title of the article. The syntax is as follows: Note:2011 Pts and Position will be changed to 2012 next season. Please ensure that all relevant pages are updated at that time. Introduction This section should contain a short introductory summary of the driver. It should follow directly after the infobox with no header. It should be directly followed by a __TOC__ (table of contents) and a template, unless the text sections before the "Formula One Statistical Overview" are longer than the infobox. An example of this (from the Lewis Hamilton page) is: Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton (born 7 January, 1985 in Stevenage, England) is a British Formula One Driver who has driven for McLaren from 2007 to . He won the 2008 Formula One World Championship. He is often labelled as the first 'black' Formula One racing driver. He has signed to drive for in . __TOC__ Background A short section about the driver's pre-racing life and family, for example: Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton was born in Stevenage, England on 7th January 1985 to Anthony Hamilton and Carmen Brenda Larbalestier (now Carmen Brenda Lockhart). ... Note the link from Anthony Hamilton as Lewis' father is also a Formula 1 personality, the former manager of Paul di Resta. Early Racing Career (optional) If possible, a summary of the driver's pre-F1 career, including the driver's introduction to motor racing and any previous racing series. Formula One Racing Career Start with details of which seasons the driver has competed in F1, including those as a test driver. Seasons spent with the team in a non-driving role (e.g. Michael Schumacher's seasons spent as an advisor at Ferrari) should also be mentioned. Season by season Subdivide this section with separate subsections for each season. If the driver competed in more than 2 races in that season, begin each section with link to the driver-season page, like this: After Formula One (optional) If relevant, this should contain information of what the driver did after leaving Formula One. If they went on to do other things in the sport, for example John Surtees setting up his own racing team, follow the style of People pages for this section. Formula One Statistical Overview This section contains statistics for the driver's F1 career. It should be concise and should be short on text. It should be as in-depth as possible, but with no extended text unless absolutely necessary. Career Record This section is a tabulated view of the driver's career. For example: | Statistics Use where possible. As with the infobox, most stats are automatic: Note: If wins=0, there is no need for doubles/hat-tricks/grand chelems. If racesled=0, there is no need for kmsled/lapsled. These are included here for information only. Race Wins (where relevant) A simple 2-column table (4-columns if more than 50 wins) showing an ordinal numbered list of the driver's race wins. Career Results This section contains a complete list of all the driver's F1 World Championship results. Templates exist for every season, and of every relevant size. Try to use templates like , , , etc. Do not use these templates for the WDC Position column (as it does not need it): where xx is the length of the driver's longest season. If the longest season is 20 races, omit the /xx altogether. This number must be consistent throughout. ;Example Notes Put here. External links (optional) A bulleted list of external links relevant to this driver, followed by a DEFAULTSORT. Templates Add , and any other relevant navboxes: Categories Drivers should be added to relevant categories, such as Category:Drivers, Category:1987 births, Category:Williams Drivers, etc.